


Dudas y miedos

by rubinaberrie



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 06:50:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16781797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubinaberrie/pseuds/rubinaberrie
Summary: Varel está seriamente preocupado por el futuro de la nueva arlesa de Amaranthine.





	Dudas y miedos

"Estaban las cosas increíbles, y luego esto."

La voz de Leonie Caron, cargada de Val Royeaux y un dejo de Jader, eran suficiente motivación para que el senescal Varel pensara de esa manera.

Que fuera la comandante de los guardas grises de Ferelden era una cosa, pero ¿arlesa de Amaranthine? ¿Nadie más que él era capaz de ver el desastre en cuernes?

Las palabras de la maga en su presentación no lograron tranquilizarlo. Mucho menos las caras de los banns.

\- Las apariencias engañan. He venido a proteger Ferelden. Confíen.

Varel rezo al Hacedor por su victoria. Y por su vida.

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito en base a un Inktober allá lejos y hace tiempo. Cualquier crítica constructiva es bienvenida


End file.
